Le rêve
by o0-Lulu-o0
Summary: Bella, résidente dans le pavillon des anorexiques s'occupe de la jeune Alice. Celle-ci lui présente son frère, qu'elle a déjà  vu quelque part. OS lemon, AH   venez me donner vos impressions !


Bonjour à toutes mes lectrices fidèles au rendez-vous! Je suis enfin de retour de vacance, avec quelques nouvelles idées, dont deux OS. Voici le premier! Le prochain arrivera dans quelques jours... Présentement, j'ai la moitié du prochain chapitre de Relation Compliquée d'écrite...

Alors pour cette fiction, je parle d'un sujet assez sérieux: l'anorexie. Tout ce qui touche l'anorexie mentale dans ce récit est véridique. J'ai vécu cela ( de loin, une personne proche à mes yeux l'a vécu et je l'ai vécu à travers elle) et je vous affirme que je sais de quoi je parle à propos de ce sujet.

Ce OS n'est pas corrigé, donc les erreurs seront évidement présentes. Laissez-moi vos impressions, les reviews sont gratuites.

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

* * *

**ℓє яêνє**

_Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire si magnifique me faisant fondre littéralement. Ses yeux verts disparurent sous ses cils parfaits, ses lèvres pulpeuses se rapprochèrent lentement…_

**BIP BIP BIP BIP**

Oh merde! Je me suis encore endormie! Je cherche mon beeper des yeux, le trouvant sur la table près de laquelle je me suis assoupie. Je me lève rapidement, passant mon stéthoscope autour de mon cou, replaçant mes vêtements, sortant de la salle de garde où je me reposais. Alors, chambre 731. Jessica Stanley. Je me rends plus rapidement sachant de qui il s'agissait.

J'arrive enfin dans la chambre, poussant les infirmières sur mon chemin, l'une d'entre-elles m'expliquant ce qui se passe.

-Tentative de suicide, encore une fois. Nous avons ensuite trouvé encore de la nourriture cachée dans la taie d'oreiller. Que faisons-nous?

-Augmentez le niveau de surveillance ainsi que la quantité des repas. Si elle s'obstine encore, gavez-la par tube s'il le faut.

En expliquant la procédure, je survole le dossier de la jeune patiente. Un cas désespérant. Après trois tentatives de suicide et plusieurs mutilations, Jessica n'est pas prête d'avoir de permission. C'est très strict, mais c'est le seul moyen de guérir ces jeunes adolescents obsédés.

J'ai oublié de me présenter. Isabelle Swan, brillant résidant spécialisée dans les cas d'anorexie, travaillant à l'hôpital Sainte-Justine. Je frôle mes vingt-cinq ans, toujours célibataire à la recherche du grand amour. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai des patients à voir.

Je me dirige d'un pas sautillant vers la chambre 705, celle de la petite Alice Cullen. Elle s'est fait internée dans un état pitoyable. Elle pesait 64Lbs (29.09 kilos). Cette jeune fille a seize ans et va de mieux en mieux. Cela fait trois mois maintenant qu'elle est ici, et a reprit du poil de la bête.

-Bonjour Alice! Dis-je en entrant dans la pièce. Une jeune femme se trouvait dans un lit, feuilletant un magasine de mode que je lui avais apporté la veille. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau voletant autour de son visage en petites pointes.

-Bon matin docteur! Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'entrain.

-Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'énergie le matin? Je veux ton truc, ça me serait bien utile. Rigolai-je. Bref, continuai-je, je suis ici pour t'apporter une bonne nouvelle… Comme tu as bien suivi ton traitement, tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici un mois. Mais pour l'instant, tu peux recevoir de la visite d'un membre de ta famille demain. Je te laisse mon portable, appelles la personne que tu veux.

-OH MON DIEU ! POUR VRAAI ? J'appelle mon frère sur-le-champ! Hurla-t-elle en partant en courant vers l'extérieur pour téléphoner.

Une infirmière, Tanya, passe en me criant « Alice s'enfuit ! » Oh mais quelle tarte celle-là! Je lui explique alors que je lui ai permis de téléphoner et que comme c'est interdit d'utiliser un cellulaire dans l'hôpital pour ne pas créer des problèmes d'ondes avec les machines, qu'elle pouvait sortir dehors.

[…]

Alice n'est pas devenue anorexique parce qu'elle se trouvait trop grosse, comme les plus éminents stéréotypes. Non, elle a eu une adolescence assez rude. Lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, sa mère est décédée d'un cancer du poumon. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire au-revoir, son cancer s'étant généralisé très rapidement. Le soir de son décès, la jeune fille est tombée dans une dépression profonde.

L'anorexie mentale d'Alice a été provoquée par sa dépression et son deuil difficile qu'elle a dû faire. Son corps a ressenti plusieurs faiblesses dont l'évanouissement, les palpitations cardiaques, la perte de cheveux, allant jusqu'à la perte de dents. Elle était de moins en moins présente physiquement, mais beaucoup plus attentive mentalement. Son père l'a emmenée ici, à l'Hôpital Universitaire Sainte-Justine, réputé pour son traitement contre l'anorexie. Comme son cas était grave, elle a eu le traitement de base contre sa maladie : isolée et séparée du milieu familial. Étant une résidente, je peux remarquer que le traitement marque les jeunes qui passent dans nos murs. Je me souviens de Laureen, qui s'arrachait des morceaux du visage, ou encore Angela, qui m'a dit lors d'un rendez-vous de contrôle après sa sortie « Je suis sortie d'ici et je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais encore plus endommagée qu'avant. Je voulais encore plus mourir à tout prix ». Mais au moins, maintenant, elle va merveilleusement bien et me remercie encore chaque fois que l'on se croise.

Au début, je ne voulais pas être médecin. Je voulais être musicienne et vivre ma passion. Alors, pour Alice, pour qu'elle ait encore plus de courage, je lui avais composé une chanson. Elle m'a avoué récemment qu'elle l'écoutait lorsqu'elle ne sentait pas bien. Je me souviens encore des paroles…

Tu jures de rester sage  
Tu jures de rester forte  
De rester avec l'image  
De Dieu qui a tort

Ce soir le ventre vide  
Tu cacheras tes larmes  
Ta mère, ton amour, ton guide  
Cette nuit jettera les armes

Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
C'est la peur du silence  
Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
La meilleure des amies

Une photo en souvenir  
Une larme, un soupir  
De cette nuit qui s'achève  
Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves

Elle dit qu'il est trop tard  
Elle ne parle qu'au passé  
Son corps implore la mort  
Elle ne peut plus respirer

Tu lui as fermé les yeux  
Ton ventre s'est rempli de feu  
La rage, la peine et l'amour  
Ont régné aux alentours

Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
C'est la peur du silence  
Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
La meilleure des amies

Une photo en souvenir  
Une larme, un soupir  
De cette nuit qui s'achève  
Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves

Je chantais lorsque je terminais ma visite du matin, le lendemain. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chambre, celle d'Alice, que je gardais pour la fin. Elle était ma patiente favorite. Si joyeuse, je me voyais en elle, lorsque j'avais son âge, quelques années plutôt. Elle me racontait sa vie, je lui racontais la mienne. Ça fait du bien de savoir que tu peux te confier à une personne à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je sais bien que son frère est présent, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de savoir lequel elle a invité. Serait-ce le fameux Emmett, le grand baraqué qui adore le sport, ou bien Edward, le musicien torturé toujours en compagnie de son piano.

J'entre lentement, murmurant un « Toc Toc » et _l_'aperçu. En train de rigoler et remonter le moral à mon petit lutin. _Lui_, le mec dont je rêve depuis des mois. Des yeux d'un vert éclatant, des muscles bien dessinés, un visage carré et viril, des cheveux courts et bruns, l'homme parfait.

-Bella, je te présente mon frère, Emmett. C'est lui dont je te parlais.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Ravi de te rencontrer. Depuis que je suis arrivé que je n'entends parler que de toi et combien tu es séduisante et gentille. Je ne peux le nier. Affirma Emmett d'une voix plus que sensuelle. Son doux ténor résonna partout dans mon corps, de mes oreilles jusqu'aux orteils, encore plus puissants au niveau de mon centre.

-Bon euuuh… Je vais vous laisser… Alice, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai dans la chambre de garde à côté. N'hésite surtout pas! Dis-je en déguerpissant.

Une fois dans la salle de garde, je m'allongeai sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Mes rêves me revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que le visage du fameux Emmett Cullen. Ça fait bizarre de mettre un nom sur le visage du gars sur qui tu fantasme depuis plusieurs semaines. Je me rappelais que trop bien ce qui se passait dans mes rêves.

Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main glissa lentement vers mon pantalon, enlevant mon sous-vêtement, caressant doucement mes lèvres intimes, tandis que mon autre alla sous mon chandail, jouer avec mes mamelons. Le pire dans tout cela, j'imaginais que c'était ses mains, à _lui_. Le plaisir augmentait de plus en plus, me faisant gémir sous tant de pression accumulée. Tellement, que je perdis tout contact avec la réalité. Deux doigts s'insérèrent lentement. Des doigts robustes, masculins, virils, pas les miens…. Au secours !

J'ouvris les yeux, criant de stupeur. _Il _était au dessus de moi, ses doigts en moi, ses lèvres étouffant le reste de mes cris. Sa langue força la barrière de mes lèvres, s'enroulant autour de la mienne. À bout de souffle, il se sépara de moi, me murmurant à l'oreille.

-J'ai rêvé de toi si souvent sans savoir qui tu étais… J'ai tant fantasmé à trouver qui tu étais… Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser sans connaître ton corps par cœur.

Ces paroles, qui auraient pu être plus qu'offensantes auprès d'une autre, me donna encore plus chaud, me faisant gémir. Lentement, il enleva mon haut, ainsi que mon soutien-gorge, afin de remplacer ma main présente sur mon sein droit par sa bouche. Je ne pu qu'en gémir encore plus fort. Il enleva ses doigts de moi, léchant ceux-ci. Cette vision érotique me faisait plus d'effet que nécessaire. Il en profita pour retirer mon pantalon et mon shorty, ayant une vision de moi plus nue que jamais.

- Je t'imaginais exactement comme cela. Chuchota-t-il contre ma poitrine.

Avec le peu de contrôle que j'avais, je réussis difficilement à lui retirer son tee-shirt, laissant découvrir des abdominaux durs comme le roc, des pectoraux à en saliver, ainsi que des biceps à en faire jalouser tous les haltérophiles. Il nous bascula sur le côté, me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Je lui retirai avec empressement son jeans ainsi que son boxer, pour voir apparaître un membre olympien. Je passai lentement ma langue sur toute sa longueur, jouant et mordillant délicatement son gland, ce qui le fit grogner.

Après quelques secondes de torture, je le pris dans ma bouche, faisant de lents vas-et-viens avec ma main sur la partie non-immergée dans mon gosier, mon autre main jouant avec ses testicules si rondes. Les mains d'Emmett se nichèrent dans mes cheveux, m'imprégnant une cadence plus rapide, sa verge cognant dans le fond de ma gorge. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de jouir, il m'arrêta, inversant nos positions, et me pénétrant d'un coup de rein puissant, nous arrachant un gémissement de concert.

-Je voulais venir uniquement en toi. Réussi-t-il à prononcer. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer, l'embrassant fougueusement pour qu'il se taise. Ses coups de butoir étaient de plus en plus forts et rapides, ce qui me monta au bord du nirvana en quelques minutes.

C'était un amant incroyable. À la fois tendre et bestial, doux et dur… Dur, c'était le cas de le dire.

-Emmeeeeeeett….Pluuuuus viiiIIIIiiteeEEEee…

-Tes désirs sont des ordres ma belle…

Comme si c'était encore possible, il accentua encore la cadence, et comme s'il avait sentit que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir, il joua doucement avec mon bouton nerveux, me faisant exploser aussitôt. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, il vint en moi, roulant sur le côté, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, calant ma respiration sur la sienne, ce qui nous calma lentement. Peu à peu, je m'endormis.

[…]

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que c'était arrivé. J'avais continué de voir Emmett de temps-en-temps. Aujourd'hui, Alice quittait l'hôpital. Sa vie recommence. Elle m'a fait promettre qu'elle avouerait ses sentiments à un certain Jasper, qui va au même lycée qu'elle. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas être vécu à fond avec son âme-sœur…


End file.
